My Corporate Manager: The Devil
by NightAngel97
Summary: Smutty Samifer AU One-Shot Where Sam is stressing out over being called to his corporate manager's office. Naturally it turns into complete smut from there ;) Disclaimer I own nothing but my sexy imagination


**A/N: Okay so this came to me when my brother who works at a certain "Mart" was telling me how everyone was freaking about their corporate manager coming to visit because of all the stories about him and then he turned out to be a really nice guy, naturally my mind went straight to using it as a plot for some smut :)**

**This goes out to HappyBlushCalayapie, because without them I would never have started writing Samifer, and to MadCapFox96, because without him I would probably still be trying to think up a name for this story. **

**My Corporate Manager: The Devil**

Sam's heart rate sped up as he listened to Ash continue to describe the man who was visiting from Corporate, "I heard that there was a guy who worked our position on truck crew in Reno who was using a shopping cart to carry the flattened cardboard to the compactor instead of using a pull-cart and Bam! This guy fired him!"

Jo rolled her eyes, throwing a Subway wrapper at her boyfriend's head, "Sure we're not _supposed_ to do that, but we can't get fired from that alone, Jackass. Now quit worrying Sam."

Ash shrugged, "just repeating what I heard, love." For a moment it seemed that Ash had run out of half-baked horror stories, but a moment later he was excitedly waving his hands again. "Oh, oh! _And _I also heard that he's homophobic."

Sam froze with his Smokehouse BBQ Chicken sub halfway to his mouth, "What?"

Ash nodded energetically, "I mean come on, Sam, why else would he have called Cass and Dean into his office _together_?"

Sam's heart nearly stopped. "Wh-"

As if on cue Castiel and Dean chose that moment to enter the brake room. hand-in-hand, looking exhausted. Castiel sat down silently, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward to rest his head on them, while Dean retrieved their lunches from the refrigerator. Dean came back a minute later, plopping down next to his lover and hungrily started eating his lunch. After a few bites of feeling Sam's eyes on him Dean finally looked up to see his brother wide-eyes and worried looking. "What, Sammy?"

"Did…" Sam trailed off. "How was he? The corporate manager?"

Dean shrugged, speaking through his mouthful of food, "Dude seemed nice enough."

Sam stared at his brother in disbelief, "'Nice enough'?! Dean, the guy's name is Lucifer! As in the devil!" Sam leaned back in his chair with a pitiful expression on his face, "It's like the title of a bad porno or something…'My Corporate Manager: The Devil'."

Dean snorted, "Dude seriously? I thought confusing reality with porn was my thing?" He shook his head, "Anyway, he seriously wasn't that bad."

"That's easy for you to say, you got to take Cass in with you," Sam practically whined. "Which reminds me, why _did _you get to take Cass in with you?"

"He simply wanted to be sure that our relationship wasn't- nor will it ever –compromise our work performance," Castiel answered for him, lifting his head from his arms to begin eating his lunch.

Sam still wasn't convinced and continued to fidget throughout lunch. Five minutes before their lunch ended a small brunette woman came into the brake room, "Sam Winchester?"

Sam stood up on shaking legs, "Yeah?" He asked already knowing what was coming.

"I'm Ruby, from Corporate. I'm here to escort you to Lucifer's office."

Sam gulped, nodding as every little slipup he had made in the last few weeks flashed through his mind: not hazmating a gallon of milk that had spilt last Friday; overloading a pallet-jack two days after that; operating the walkie-stacker right before lunch, even though he's not technically licensed to operate it.

"You'll do fine, Sam," Castiel assured him with a small smile.

"Yeah, Samantha, relax," Dean told him, genuine reassurance under his teasing.

Sam gave his friends and coworkers a final nod and allowed himself to be led through the back of the store to a narrow white door.

Ruby knocked on the door, giving Sam a smile that was a little too wolfish to be found comforting.

"Come in," Sam heard a calm voice instruct.

Ruby pushed the door open, allowing Sam to enter before swiftly shutting him in. Sam continued to look wide-eyed at the door until his corporate manager spoke, "Sam Winchester?"

Sam turned around and nodded, keeping his eyes glued to the floor.

"And how long have you worked at Angel-Mart?"

"Two years last month," Sam told him, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Please look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Sam complied, lifting his gaze to the man behind the desk. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

Lucifer smiled at Sam's open-mouthed stare, standing from his chair and moving around his desk to stand a few feel in front of Sam. "From what I hear you're a very hard worked, is that true?"

Sam nodded, unable to speak as his eyes became lost in Lucifer's face.

Lucifer's smile turned into a grin when he took a step closer, "Are you nervous, Sam?"

"Y-yes."

"Why's that?" Lucifer purred, coming closer still.

"You…" Sam blinked a couple times, trying to clear his head. "You have an um…bit of a reputation."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, "And what exactly _is _this reputation of mine? If I may ask?"

"That you're a hard ass who fires people on a heartbeat," Sam chocked out, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

Lucifer nodded, "Is that it?"

Sam shook his head, taking a step back from Lucifer's predatory stance and found his back pressed against the wall next to the door. "There's also a rumor that you're um…homophobic."

"Well my ass is pretty hard, but that last one couldn't be farther from the truth. I mean especially considering…" He trailed off with a smirk.

"Considering?" Sam prompted, uncertainly.

Lucifer's eyes sparked as he came to stand directly in front of Sam, and leaned forward so that his lips were hovering over Sam's ear, "Considering the fact that since you entered this office, I haven't been able to get the image of fucking you bent over my desk, out of my head."

Sam's mouth went dry at Lucifer's words, a small gasp escaping his lips when Lucifer's tongue began to trace his ear. It felt different somehow, not like anyone else's tongue he's ever felt; he just couldn't quite place how it was different. "Do you come on to all of Angel-Mart's employees?"

Lucifer shook his head, pulling away from Sam's ear. "Nope, just you, Sammy. Now in case I wasn't clear before; I want to fuck you."

That was all the warning Sam got before his corporate manager's mouth was devouring his with nips and licks as the blond-haired man's hands began literally tearing his T-shirt off down the middle.

Sam gasped at the feeling of Lucifer's nails grazing his skin as the blond man continued to claw his clothes off.

Once all of Sam's clothes were gone, Lucifer left him panting where he was leaned against the wall to take his own clothes off torturously slow.

"Hurry the fuck up before I rip them off myself," Sam growled at Lucifer who was just now slipping his khaki pants off of his ankles.

"Don't keep me waiting then," Lucifer smirked, straightening up and placing his hands on his hips.

A growl escaped Sam's lips as he surged forward, ripping Lucifer's boxer briefs from the man's body.

Lucifer grinned, attaching Sam's collarbone with nips and licks.

"Cut the foreplay and fuck me," Sam demanded.

The corporate manager smiled and licked his lips in anticipation. And that's when Sam seen it; the reason his tongue had felt so…_different._ Lucifer had a forked tongue. A fuck if that wasn't one of the hottest things that Sam had ever seen. "Turn," Lucifer instructed.

Sam obediently turned around, bracing his hands against the wall and spreading his legs. He waited eagerly to feel the burn of Lucifer shoving roughly into him, but it never came. Instead he felt a slick finger slowly slide its way into his entrance. "Fuck," He panted, when a second finger was added.

"That's it, Sammy," Lucifer grinned. "Get nice and loose for me, wouldn't want to damage that pretty little ass of yours."

Sam bit back a groan at Lucifer's words, "I'm fine, just-" Sam's words were cut off by a moan when Lucifer's fingertips brushed his prostate. A second later, Lucifer roughly slid in a third finger, nearly causing Sam's knees to buckle.

Lucifer removed his fingers, ignoring Sam's groan of protest and lined his cock up with Sam's entrance. He firmly gripped Sam's hips and pushed forward, burying his entire length in Sam's warmth in one thrust. "Fuck, Sammy, you're tight!"

Sam replied with a moan, grinding his ass back into Lucifer, encouraging him to move.

Lucifer growled, pulling out and slamming back in instantly. "Oh, Sammy," He moaned, snapping his hips back and forth at a deadly pace, successfully, hammering Sam's prostate into oblivion.

"Oh, God," Sam groaned, bowing his head and screwing his eyes shut in pleasure. Just when he thought he couldn't feel anymore pleasure, one of Lucifer's smooth hands moved from his hip to his neglected cock, thumbing his slit and smearing pre-come over the head. Lucifer soon began stroking Sam's cock in time with his thrusts, using the latter's pre-come as lubricant. "Fuck, Lucifer! Yeah, oh, shit, keep going!" Sam rasped, bucking his hips back and forth between Lucifer's hand and cock. His nails began digging to the wall, forming small rips in the wallpaper as his orgasm neared, "Lucifer!"

"Yeah," Lucifer panted, nipping at the spot behind Sam's ear. "You gonna come for me Sammy?"

"Oh, God, yes," Sam said, his voice coming out as a whimper.

"Do it Sam," Lucifer commanded, tightening both hands on their places of Sam's body. "Scream my name while you shoot your load all over the wall."

Lucifer punctuated his sentence with a firm squeeze to the head of Sam's cock, launching Sam head-first into his orgasm. A feral cry of Lucifer's name ripped itself out of Sam's throat as he shot hot spurts of come onto the wall in front of him.

"Fuck, Sam!" Lucifer moaned into Sam's neck, hips snapping back and forth even faster and harder. He lasted three more thrusts into Sam's spasming body before he was yanked over the edge too, coming deep within Sam, painting his inner walls with his release. Lucifer continued to thrust into Sam in a faltering rhythm until Sam's clamping body had milked him of every last drop of come he had.

"Oh, fuck," Sam moaned as Lucifer gave his cock one last firm stroke, forcing Sam's last few drops of come out of his slit. Sam struggled to keep his legs underneath him as the warmth of Lucifer's body left him. He turned around to see Lucifer smirking at him and holding out a ripped piece of blue fabric that Sam's orgasm clouded mind slowly identified as his T-shirt. "Shit."

Lucifer ran his forked tongue over his bottom lip, giving Sam an apologetic smile, "Sorry about your shirt." His eyes fell to the rest of Sam's clothes on the ground. "Clothes in general," He decided with a small chuckle.

Sam looked down to see a shredded pair of boxer briefs that weren't his. "I think we're about even," He said looking back up to Lucifer with a smile.

Lucifer laughed, "So um…I think I have a sweatshirt that you can borrow or something."

Sam nodded, not wanting to just take the sweatshirt and leave. He didn't want to just have a quick fuck with Lucifer and never see him again. Sure he's done it before, but he didn't want to do it this time. He walked over to Lucifer who was holding out a hooded sweatshirt to him with similar thoughts running through his mind. Sam cupped Lucifer's cheek and claimed his lips in a slow but demanding kiss. He broke the kiss with a wet pop, resting his forehead against Lucifer's.

"I'll take that to mean you want to do this again?" Lucifer panted.

"I get off at 1am."

Lucifer smirked, "I'll get you off at 1:30."

After a moment of confusion, Sam's brain clicked and he was knotting his hands in blond hair and crashing into Lucifer's with a hungry growl.

**The End.**

**A/N#2: Hope you liked it. Please leave me a review, because I worked my butt of to get this typed up before leaving for Ashland this morning :)**


End file.
